


Intertwined

by Arithra



Series: FE3H + Pkmn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Pokemon Evolution, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon!Felix, Starter Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithra/pseuds/Arithra
Summary: Dimitri is about to begin his Pokemon Journey, but for that he needs a partner Pokemon.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H + Pkmn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @InvincibleZine Pokemon/FE zine! There is also a comic by [@creslightning](https://twitter.com/creslightning)! Check it out, it's amazing!

The Pokemon Nursery building was bigger than Dimitri had expected, but just as colorful as the website had made it seem. Through the large windows, he could look into the welcome area, and it is easy to spot several Pokemon playing. They seem rambunctious and happy, and nowhere near as well behaved as they had seemed in the pictures. 

But that didn’t seem like a bad thing.

Nervously Dimitri glanced down at his PokeCom; it was still fifteen minutes before the arranged time, and he felt incredibly awkward standing in front of the building. How rude would it be if he arrived too early?

Very rude probably. Dimitri’s request was already strange. Nurseries didn’t really give out Pokemon to beginner trainers directly. Starter Pokemon were mostly facilitated through gym leaders or the regional professors to ensure that both the Pokemon and the Trainer had the skills necessary to have a successful start on their journey. 

It was only because of his late father’s reputation that an exception had been allowed for him. If his father was still around to give him his first Pokemon, Dimitri wouldn’t have minded starting out with a starter specifically trained to work with a rookie trainer. But he wasn’t. And for all that Dimitri had never officially taken part in any tournaments, he wasn’t a rookie. It would feel wrong to pretend to be. 

He wasn’t a fresh-faced trainer with nothing but hopes and dreams, instead, he knew full well that there was a dark side to their world.

Dimitri wanted his new partner to be of equal standing, and understand him. Pokemon ended up in nurseries for many reasons. Some were bred there, some found after they had been injured in the wild. Some were saved from abusive trainers or given up for various reasons. 

Dimitri hoped he would find his future partner today. And for that, he would need the approval of the Nursery owner, and so, instead of dashing forward and risking an unfavorable expression, Dimitri’s settled down on the bench before the Nursery and decided to go through his luggage again. He hoped he had packed everything up, but he had been so excited to catch the train this morning that he feared he might have forgotten something.

That’s how the Nursery caretaker's son found him, spreading his luggage out on the ground and considering a better way to pack it. Dimitri blinked up at him. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

Thankfully, the other boy did not comment, he just gave Dimitri a friendly smile. The boy was taller than him, with the dark skin and light hair of the natives of the Duscur peninsular.

“Dimitri Blaiddyd?” He asked.

Dimitri nodded and shoved his things back into his backpack. He could sort it out later.

“Yes!” Maybe that was a bit too enthusiastic, “That’s me.”

“I’m Dedue,” The boy introduced himself, “My mother asked me to show you around. She still has an urgent case to attend to.”

Dimitri nodded understandingly, “I hope everything is alright.”

Dedue smiled in response. “It’s nothing bad. Just multiple hatchings that can be a bit tricky.” Then he gestured towards the Nursery. “Come on. Let’s take a look.”

Following Dedue into the building, Dimitri found himself biting back a grin at the sight of a trio of Swinups hiding under the counter, and an Aimpom dangling from the ceiling. Going by Dedue’s sight it was a usual occurrence. 

“You were looking for a starter, right?”

Absentmindedly nodding, Dimitri continued to look around. He heard Dedue hum and flip through some papers. “Would you prefer a Pokemon in its initial stage of evolution? And do you have any type preference?”

As he turned to face Dedue, Dimitri spotted something greyish-brown from the corner of his eye, but when he tried to pick it out it was gone. He wondered if it was a Pokemon?

“I don’t have a preference really.” He walked to Dedue with a shrug, “Evolved Pokemon might be stronger initially--” There was a displeased noise somewhere under the counter. Dimitri cut himself off, making to check where the noise came from, but Dedue waved him off.

“Nevermind that. Let’s go meet some of the Pokemon. You are planning to battle right?”

Dimitri nodded, and Dedue continued smiling again.

“Good, we have several Pokemon who would be very interested in participating in the Gym Challenge.” 

There were some scratching noises under the counter. Like small claws on tile, but Dimitri didn’t pay much attention to it. Pokemon looking forward to the Gym Challenge. That would be great because so did Dimitri.

“Most of them are outside,” Dedue informed him and handed him a small paper bag with berries, “Let’s see how they like you.”

Then he led Dimitri to the big doors at the back of the building. A Zebstrika was curiously peering inside, and Dedue gently pushed its face away so they could step outside. 

Fascinated by the sight that greeted him, Dimitri did not pay attention to where he was stepping, it was a mistake. Fast as a Rattata stealing from a picnic blanket, something rushed at him, tangling around his leg and making him stumble. 

Dimitri spotted a greyish brown blur, but his focus was on regaining his balance. It was useless. Anxious, Dimitri pinwheeled his arm to avoid falling onto the small Pokemon that had rushed to greet them as they stepped outside. He managed to change his position enough that he ended up falling back instead of forward, but the Pokemon scampered off. 

Dedue rushed over to where Dimitri was sitting. “Are you alright?”

Dimitri nodded. He was more shocked than hurt, but--

“What was that?”

Dedue’s lips pursed. “Felix.”

“Felix?”

Dedue nodded with a sigh and helped Dimitri to his feet before gesturing towards a collection of sunflower pots to the side. Or rather to the Pokemon crouched among them. It was an Eevee. Its--or probably his, given the name--fur was a greyish brown, lighter than Dimitri had seen in other Eevees, and he was watching Dimitri suspiciously with his ears folded down.

“Yes.” Dedue agreed, “This is Felix. He can be…” An awkward pause. “A bit shy.”

Shy was probably not the word Dimitri would have used, but the Pokemon certainly didn’t seem keen to meet him. Still, Dimitri felt like he should try. 

With a smile, he crouched down again and held out one of the berries to the pokemon. “Hey, little guy! Want some?”

The Eevee watched him suspiciously, but then after a moment Felix’s ears twitched, and he moved forward slowly. Dimitri smiled. However, before the sense of accomplishment could settle in, Felix swiped his trail roughly across the ground sending dust and sand Dimitri’s way.

Biting back a curse, Dimitri fell back onto his but again. A Sand Attack. Urg. First tripping him and now this. It seemed like Felix was quite keen to see Dimitri make a fool of himself.

Next to him, Dedue was biting back an amused smile.

“Felix can be difficult.” That was certainly a better fit than shy. “He has his reasons, however.” 

The dark tone of Dedue’s voice made Dimitri look up. “He is a rescue Pokemon. The Rangers saved him from an experimental facility. They were trying to force evolution apparently. Felix is quite strong, but refused their attempts… they did not react kindly to that.” 

Dimitri swallowed. There were always bad people out there, but forcing evolution… it was disgusting. His father had always told him that only Pokemon who wanted to evolve would get stronger through evolution.

Dedue sighed, “Well, That’s Felix. He is a bit defensive of the Pokemon here, but I’m sure you can find someone more friendly.”

Dimitri chuckled in agreement. “Probably.” 

“You are free to look around, however, we have a policy of not forcing any of our adoptees to go with trainers. If you want a Pokemon to come with you, you will need to convince them yourself.”

“Alright.” It sounded reasonable enough. Especially since they dealt with rescue Pokemon. 

“Then I’ll leave you to look around,” Dedue said with a smile. “There is some busywork mother wanted me to take care of. Call me if you need anything.”

Dimitri agreed, and after Dedue left him, took his time wandering around in the outdoor area. Dedue hadn’t been joking when he had told him there were a lot of Pokemon here.

However, none of them seemed quite right. With a slightly defeated sigh--and feeling more than slightly bad, because he really shouldn’t be that picky--Dimitri wandered back to the entrance of the enclosure, and sat down in the grass letting the bag of berries rest beside him. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice that he was no longer alone until one of the berries rolled from the bag towards his leg. Dimitri turned in puzzlement.

It was Felix again. Sneakily trying to get one of the berries from the bag. Dimitri chuckled, making the Eevee freeze, but he made no further movement. After a moment of suspicious staring, Felix went back to eating the berries. It seemed like he was avoiding the sweet ones.

Dedue hadn’t been exaggerating when he had said that Felix had obviously been mistreated. Now that Dimitri had a chance to take a closer look it was easy to see the signs of abuse: the tip of one of Felix’s ears was gone, and there were patches where his fur was missing, likely not able to grow over scar tissue.

“Those were terrible people, huh.”

Felix’s ears twitched, and he pulled his head from the paper bag. Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he said, “it’s none of my business.”

With a little sniff, Felix agreed and continued eating. 

Dimitri chuckled, then leaned back on his hands. 

“I want to stop people like that. Become a Ranger. Like my dad used to be before…” Dimitri swallowed, “But you need experience for that, the Rangers don’t take rookies, it's too dangerous. So… I plan to challenge the League. Get stronger. And win.”

And he would. “First the League, the Gym Leaders. Then the Elite Four. Then the Champion.”

“Vee.”

Surprised at the input Dimitri turned to Felix again. He had mostly been talking to himself, but it seemed like his words had caught the Eevee’s interest.

Dimitri chuckled sheepishly, “Well, that’s the plan anyway. I came here to find a partner.” He let his gaze wander back to the enclosure. “I’m just taking a break.” 

One of the Mankeys had been a bit too enthusiastic about the berries and chased him all over the pasture. Dimitri really needed a moment to catch his breath. 

Beside him, the Eevee made a sound that could only be called thoughtful, but when Dimitri turned to look at Felix, it was to see the sight of the Pokemon scampering towards the main building.

Sighing, Dimitri let himself fall back onto the grass. He would take another moment to breathe before going out again. 

He didn’t pay much attention when the grass rustled, but he did startle when something cold rolled against his fingers. Dimitri turned onto the side and found himself face-to-face with Felix who was giving him a censuring look.

It wasn’t the Eevee’s return that held most of his attention though. But the cold thing that had been pressed into his hand. It was a Pokeball. Cautiously, Dimitri curled his fingers around it. He looked back and forth between the Pokeball and Felix.

“Is-- Is this yours?”

The look Felix sent him made it clear that he was questioning Dimitri’s intelligence. 

Still, Dimitri found himself smiling slightly, as he held up the Pokeball. Felix was looking at it disdainfully, but when Dimitri cleared his throat, his attention quickly switched to him.

“You want to join me?” 

Felix nodded firmly. “Vui.”

“Alright,” Dimitri agreed, and the smile that found its way onto his face could not be called anything but giddy. “Let’s convince the owner.”

Felix huffed at him. 

“And then we’ll take on the League,” Dimitri added, pleased to see the way Felix’s ears perked up in pleasure at that.

That was how it began. 

\--

Despite their stumbling (Ha!) start, the partnership between Dimitri and Felix worked great. There were some hiccups at first because Felix didn’t want to follow Dimitri’s orders in battle. With time, however, they got used to working with each other and learned to trust each other. Dimitri was good at battling, and Felix was fierce and stronger than his small form implied. 

They started challenging the gyms and winning, both against the Gym Leaders and other trainers. Their team grew, but even as other Pokemon joined their team, Felix remained special. But that’s just how it was with starters, Dimitri supposed, and by then, Dimitri was sure that they were more than just partners. They were friends. 

Unlike Dimitri’s other Pokemon, Felix never showed fear on the battlefield. He was always in control, whether it was against opponents his own size or those that easily dwarfed him. Their current battle, however, was the hardest so far.

Flayn, the water type gym leader of Cethleann Bay might appear cute and harmless, but her Pokemon were tough and well trained. They had taken out most of Dimitri’s team already, and while Flayn was on her last Pokemon as well, her Milotic was a beast. It had taken out Ingrid, Dimitri’s Morpeko with only one well-aimed hit, which meant that it was down to Milotic and Felix. Felix, who was weakened already.

It wouldn’t be their first loss, but Dimitri wasn’t ready to give up yet. And neither was Felix. Felix was always excellent when pushed into a corner, but today he surprised Dimitri.

His partner usually preferred direct attacks, he didn’t like setup moves beyond Sand Attacks--which were tactical--or feints, status moves were not something they had ever really attempted, because the one time Dimitri had brought it up, Felix had turned his butt in his direction and ignored him. 

So the sight of Felix puffing up his fur and crooning cutely at Milotic stunned Dimitri as much as it stunned his opponent. Then Milotic blushed, hearts appearing in her eyes, before she crooned back, winding elegantly around herself. 

Felix did not seem too happy with the result, but he dashed forward even before Dimitri had caught on to what had happened. He had never seen Felix use Charm before. 

It did work wonders, however. Milotic’s previous laser focus was gone, and instead of striking out with fullforce, it’s attacks were mostly playful. Felix took ruthless advantage of it.

They defeated Flayn. 

The Gym Leader took her defeat gracefully and praised them for their quick switch of tactics and the trust they seemed to have in each other. They left the Gym with one more Gym Badge in hand, followed by the mournful sound of Milotic, and Flayn’s amused giggling as she soothed her partner.

Felix had won the battle but he was evidently exhausted--exhausted enough, in fact, that he didn’t even complain when Dimitri picked him up and carried him to the Pokemon Center in his arms. He even curled into Dimitri’s chest contently, evidently pleased with his performance. 

Dimitri didn’t disagree. Still.

“Who knew you could be so charming? What other moves are you hiding, Felix? Attract? Baby-Doll Eyes?” He teased and got a swipe at his nose in retaliation. Felix’s claws were sheathed, however, so it was barely more than a love tap.

Chuckling, Dimitri scratched his friend behind his ears, just the way he liked it. Despite being miffed Felix leaned into the touch. “It was a great battle though. You never cease to amaze me, Felix.” He stroked along the line of Felix’s back. “How about I brush you tonight? The water really messed up your fur.”

Felix’s agreement came in the form of a pleased purr. 

And so the matter was settled.

\--

It took Dimitri a while longer to get around to the brushing than he would have liked. But he had to make sure the rest of his team was comfortable as well after their harsh battle earlier that day. 

He didn’t think Felix minded much. After all, the Eevee had settled down on one of the floor pillows in their room in the Pokemon Center and simply continued to watch as Dimitri bustled around. 

By the time Dimitri finally settled down next to Felix with the brush in hand, it was dark outside and Felix was half asleep. Still, he reacted with a pleased purr and sat up when Dimitri started brushing down the length of his back.

Dimitri hummed slightly to himself as he worked through the tangles, and Felix’s eyes blinked sleepily up at him. It was a peaceful moment, just the two of them. 

Then, suddenly, Felix started to glow. It was bright enough that Dimitri had raised his hands halfway to his face to shield his eyes before he realized what was happening.

Felix was evolving.

Wide-eyed, and brush still in hand, Dimitri watched spellbound as Felix’s glowing form sifted and grew. The ears grew longer and long ribbons seemed to appear at his side, spreading through the room.

Dimitri blinked and the evolution was over.

“Felix?”

Where Felix the scrappy Eevee had once sat, was now Felix the Sylveon, elegant, and almost unrecognizable if not for the grumpy look on his face.

Dimitri had never really paid much attention to the grey tinge of Felix’s fur before, slight variations were common after all, but Felix’s evolution had revealed that Felix’s difference was far more than just a slight difference. 

Sylveons were generally white and pink, Felix, however, was blue. His ears, and tail, and legs--almost like boots--they were all a soft pastel blue. 

He looked amazing.

And very grumpy that Dimitri had stopped his brushing.

With a chuckle, Dimitri went back to work, and he was pleased to see some of the tension fade from Felix's frame. Evolution had never been an easy topic with Felix given his history, but, a Sylveon. Dimitri’s heart beat faster. 

“Felix,” Dimitri said, trying to keep the giddiness from his voice, “Would it be alright with you if I scanned you with my Pokedex?”

The look that question earned him was a sharp one, but in the end, Felix shrugged, giving Dimitri permission to proceed.

Carefully not to startle his partner who was still watching him very carefully with narrowed eyes, Dimitri reached for his Pokedex. One of the ribbon-like feelers wrapped itself around Dimitri’s wrist. The grip was soothing and did not restrain his movement, so he went ahead and pushed the scan button on his dex.

The mechanical voice filled the room. Dimitri’s eyes widened. Felix’s fur puffed up in embarrassment. For a heartbeat, the ribbon tightened around his wrist, then it let go, and, like a flash, Felix retreated under the table with a sound of disgruntlement.

Dimitri was sure he would be ignored for the rest of the evening, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

_\--_

_“Sylveon the Intertwining Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. The evolution to Sylveon only happens when Eevee feels deep affection for its trainer and is well versed in fairy type attacks. Sylveon wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer when it walks with him or her. Its ribbonlike feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to let down their guard. Sylveon will unflinchingly charge at dragon Pokémon that are many times larger than itself.”_


End file.
